


A Brief Visit

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hospital Visit, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun and Sho visited Sho's grandmother in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Visit

“Where are you guys going after this?” Jun asked the other Arashi members once they got into the greenroom. They had just finished filming the next episode of Arashi ni Shiyagare.

“I’m going to the hospital,“ Sho was the first to answer, he already finished packing his stuff and was about to go.

“Eh? What for?” Jun asked immediately, not waiting for the others’ answer of his question.

“My grandma has been hospitalized for three days. I’m going to pay her a visit,” Sho stopped his move towards the door to answer.

“Oh! Can I come with you?” Jun asked again.

“Hm? You want to?” Sho chuckled.

“Yeah. Wait let me fetch my bag first,” Jun quickly took his bag from the table and followed Sho to the door. They waved briefly to their band-mates before leaving the room.

The other three exchanged glances to that bizarre yet so ordinary happening.

\---

Sho’s phone rang when both of them were already in the car.

“Yeah mom?” Sho talked to his phone, “yeah, I’m heading there right now. Do you need anything? .... Okay. Oh and I bring Jun with me. ... Well he offered to come, so. ... Nah, it’ll be fine.”

“So does she need anything?” Jun asked after Sho put his phone down. He was the one who was driving.

“Nah. Mom said she doesn’t need anything. Where are you going anyway?” Sho asked, moving his head left and right to see the road Jun was taking.

“Florist. I want to bring your grandma flowers.”

\---

They arrived at the hospital about an hour later. They went straight to Sho’s grandmother’s room right after Jun finished parking Sho’s car. Sho knocked the door and his mother opened it right after.

“Oh! You guys are here! Come in!” she greeted.

“Mother, Sho is here,” Sho’s mother told Sho’s grandmother while walking into the room.

“Hey grandma,” Sho greeted while walking to the side of the bed. He took his grandmother’s hand and kissed the back of the hand.

“Hey, Sho” Sho’s grandmother replied with a smile.

“I bring Jun with me. I hope you don’t mind,” Sho added.

“Good afternoon, Obaa chan. I bring you flowers,” Jun bowed before setting the bouquet of flowers on the drawer beside the bed.

“Good afternoon, Matsumoto kun,” Sho’s grandmother replied, still with a smile on his face. Then, he turned his head back to Sho.

“You always bring your friend. When do I get to see your girlfriend?” Sho’s grandmother teased.

They all laughed to that, but Sho could see Jun’s body was a little tensed up.

“No, seriously, Yoko. Don’t you want to see your son get married?” Sho’s grandmother continued.

“Well, we tried omiai once, Mother, but it failed,” Sho’s mother replied with a chuckle.

“Why did you consider going on an omiai anyway? I have a lot of friends who have beautiful and well-mannered granddaughter. If you’re interested, they’re just a phone call away,” Sho’s grandmother suddenly became serious.

Sho’s mother looked at Sho and Sho looked back at her. She knew about Sho and Jun’s relationship and she had given her blessing since long time ago. They decided to not tell Sho’s grandmother about that because it would be too hard to explain.

“Well I would love to, grandma. It’s just that I don’t think these times is the right time for me to get married,“ Sho tried to answer it neutrally.

“Then when will it be, Sho? You’re already thirty now. Don’t you want to get married?” Sho’s grandmother continued.

“I do,” Sho answered quickly, stealing a glance to Jun while did so.

“Well then it’s decided. When I’m out of the hospital we’ll arrange a meeting with my friend’s granddaughter,” Sho’s grandma decided.

Sho was thinking of something else to say to politely refuse his grandmother’s offer, but his mom was faster.

“We’ll talk about it again later, mom,” she said, “ah, Sho, didn’t you say that you have something to do after this?”

Sho didn’t say anything about it before, of course, but he understood what his mother was implying. He nodded quickly and took his grandmother’s hand to kiss it to say goodbye.

“I’m sorry I can’t stay longer this time, grandma,” Sho said to his grandmother.

“What is it now? Work again?” his grandmother replied.

“Well, yeah,” Sho answered.

“But I still miss you,” Sho’s grandma complained.

“I’m really sorry, grandma. I’ll come again tomorrow. It’s a promise,” Sho smiled at her.

Sho’s grandmother sighed in defeat and she nodded as her form of permission. Sho bowed at her for the last time, still smiling, then took Jun’s hand before walking outside the room. Jun could only give a smile and a brief nod to say goodbye because his hand was pulled by Sho.

\---

Jun pulled his hand away from Sho’s when they’re already outside the room.

“What was that for?” he mumbled.

“Are you okay?” Sho didn’t answer and shot a question back instead.

Jun was taken aback by that question and he snapped, “what is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, my grandma wasn’t exactly nice just now,” Sho replied.

“I’m okay. And no, she was a nice woman. What are you talking about?” Jun answered coldly and fastened his pace.

“That was exactly what I’m trying to talk about,” Sho fastened his pace too to follow Jun’s.

“You could at least say something else,” Jun suddenly said. He didn’t mention any particular subject, but Sho understood.

Sho sighed. “What else do you think I can say? She’s my grandma and she’s sick. It won’t be wise to say something like, ‘I’m gonna be married to this man right here, grandma’, right?”

Jun took a deep breath and continued walking. He didn’t say anything to Sho’s reply.

“Jun,” Sho called, “say something.”

“Well you’re right. You couldn’t have said anything better,” Jun said finally, but his tone was still cold as before.

Suddenly there was a loud thumping sound and Jun found Sho’s arm beside his head. Sho’s face was only five centimeters from his face by then.

“What-”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Sho started, “I know it’s not exactly reassuring for you.”

“I don’t-”

“But what I’m trying to say is, I love you, and nothing else matters. I will spend the rest of my life with you, and I will find a way to make it possible.”

“Sho I don’t think we should-”

Jun tried to sound his protest but he was cut short by Sho’s lips on his. It was just a small and soft kiss. It was Sho’s way of telling ‘I love you’ because Jun wasn’t willing to listen to his words.

“I love you. I do. So please don’t think too much about it, okay?” Sho said, smiling.

Jun could feel himself blushed and he could only nod to Sho’s words.

Suddenly there was a muffled squealing sound from beside them, making them turning their heads in surprise. They found a girl with a high school uniform looked at them in a shocked expression. That girl quickly ran away when her eyes met their eyes.

“I think she noticed us...” Sho tried to say but Jun was faster. He pulled Sho by his wrist and walked quickly to the parking lot.


End file.
